Techniques for transmitting or pushing relevant data to mobile devices are often employed to provide informational updates to individuals. These updates are often transmitted to mobile devices or “pushed” while the individuals are interacting with the mobile devices. Interaction may include direct interaction (e.g., inputting information via one or more input sensors or devices for use with an application running on the mobile device) or indirect interaction (e.g., using a mobile device to measure the path traveled by individuals running along a course). Information pushed to these mobile devices may include information relevant to the either the direct interaction (e.g., search results) or the indirect interaction (e.g., geographically relevant information, activity-specific information, and the like).
Expedient and efficient translation of information to and from such mobile devices, and specifically to end users interacting with such mobile devices, has increasingly become the focus of mobile device and application developers. Due to the ease with which advances in device technology allow individuals to access mobile devices, and by extension information retrievable with the aid of such mobile devices, the need to transmit situationally appropriate information to such devices remains relevant.
Generally, there are two methods for transmitting situationally appropriate data to a mobile device. The first method is to provide mobile applications to be executed on mobile devices, without charge, and push data (advertisements, proximity notifications, etc.) to the application for subsequent display on the mobile devices. The second method is to sell an application configured to selectively push situationally appropriate data to the device.
Situationally appropriate data transmitted for display in either the first or second method often leads to the display of the situationally appropriate information, either intentionally or unintentionally, while obscuring the primary content of the content displayed by the application on the mobile device. In response, the display of situationally appropriate information may increase the time necessary for individuals to review the information, or may be dismissed prior to review by the individual in favor of other content. Accordingly, there is a need for methods and systems which improve upon methods of transmitting and displaying situationally appropriate information on mobile devices.